The Island of Survival
by TheAssassin55
Summary: Ok it's not like Naruto with Naruto but i hope you like. On hiatus. Will return someday.
1. An Island

The Island of survival.

One day i woke up on an island and i said "Where am i?" I saw Naruto and Gumball with me on the island. They woke up and they said the same thing as me. Naruto asked me "Who the hell are you?" Then i said "I'm Josh you are Naruto and that other guy is Gumball."

Gumball said to me "You're eyes there red and black!" Naruto said "He has the sharingan first stage." I said "Wow how did i get it?!" Naruto said "You never activated it before so you have first stage also it's you're Kenkai Genkai." Then I said "We're on a island we need to get wood and food."

They both said "How will we get wood?" I said "Easy, Naruto can punch one down using his Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said "Yeah but my hand will hurt." I said "After you do that we have chakra so teach us one justu!" Naruto said "I'll teach you Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu."

I said "That's a C-rank justu we can't learn that!" Naruto said "Yes you can." I said "Ok." NAruto got wood and i realized it was 6:15pm then I said "let's build a shelter now!" We built a shelter and we had to pass the time.

I said "Goodnight." and we fell asleep.

Nice new story eh here is a random song  watch?v=Mmdc9RIhmOI


	2. A New Day

After that sleep I woke up but they left to go somewhere. Once i got out of the hut i saw them practing I said "Hey sorry i'm late!" Naruto said "It's O.K we got out not long ago." So we practise that justu and for me 15 try's I masterd it i could spit fire out my mouth!

I saw someone else. I attcked him and somehow i killed him and i got a fully matured Sharingan. They said "Who was that?" I looked back and they saw me with the Sharingan fully matured then Naruto said "You killed him and matured your sharingan!" I said "Wow but we need to get food and water."

They said "Right!" We all got food and water and stored it in a place where they could get easy. I said "Ok now we got that lets buld a fire." We built a fire and had some food and water then I said "Why don't we sleep it is gettin late." They both said "Yeah." We went to sleep and the next day.

We woke up and drinked water. We went to a place and made a picaxe to mine stone.


	3. Adventure at Sea

Note: please litsen to this before reading  watch?v=82x1xdAWP2Q and this  watch?v=CxSXm8qGjS8

I was in charge of the stone and moving it. Naruto mined and Gumball he relaxed. After i was done I joined him and I said "It's nice am i right?" Gumball said "Yeah." We went to the cabin and slept to the next day. The first thing i saw was... FIRE IN OUR CABIN! I said "Lucky we have water!" I put it out and there was no harm.

I went out and i saw the two waiting for me. They heard me and i said "Hey wait for me!" Then we relaxed and made a raft. Then Naruto said " We need someone to explore." And I said "I'll go." So I went off and went to sea. Gumball said "Will he come back?" Naruto said "I'm sure he will."

They went back to the cabin and they saw a Laptop with a tracker tracking my location. Gumball said "Hey look we can track him! While i was at sea I said " This is going to be a long adventure."


	4. Going Back

While i was at sea they were linked with a speaker to speak with i linked to them and said "Damn it' s cold!" Then Naruto said "Ok you are going for a beach. Turn to the left." But I said "I'm turning back it's super cold!" Once I got back back I saw a green patch of land.

I ran back as fast but i felt something on my body it was a cold breeze with a heavy wind. It was raining and i went back to the shelter. I was like crazy when I went in and Naruto said "Why the hell did you quit?!" I said "It was God damn cold!" I was thinking about life. The others were taking care of the other stuff.

I said "Man this storm is really heavy. I hate it" Gumball said "Too bad we'll live with it" I said "How are we doing on food?" Naruto said "Good. We have 20 apples, 15 oranges and lucky we found a Meat Stock. It is over by the sea." Because i was smart i knew how to use wires to make stuff.

Gumball said "What are you making?" I said "A radio wire to make the radio better." So i took a short time to quit it. After the the storm i saw something outside. I said "Is that a sword?" It was a sword. So I Picked it up but... It broke. So i went back inside to house and began working. I saw a monster. I went outside to fight it . I killed it.

Then I was going crazy...

Note (If you have read my other story Gumball diees and you could ask "Why is Gumball alive?" This is before that story. Every story has GOT to have a backstory!


	5. The Dream

I saw things like messed up things like MissingNo. (Pokemon from Pokemon Red & Blue that was corrupted) I had go north but there was no north. So i went forward and then i found a black void full of nothing but... MissingNo's. Then I got pushed in.

"Huh?!" I said. "Phew it was a dream." I went outside and saw Gumball hurt. He said "Help. Please." I took him inside. "You're stabbed?!" "Yes." He said weakly. He gave me a kunai he used. It had blood... but not his own. "Who the hell did this to you?!" "Him." he said like he was fainting. "That cut isn't to deep. I'll fix it when i get back."

I ventured outside to find the guy who hurt Gumball. Then i saw a array of blue lights. "Ultma Bream Rasangan Jutsu!" (I made that one up.) "That sounds like Naruto!" I saw it again. It was like magic. I saw a black figure. It was Zabuza. (Yes i know he is dead.) I silently stabbed him in his neck. I thought "How the hell did Gumball survive Zabuza?"

I saw Naruto with a bloody back. "Naruto are you alright?!" He said "No but I can walk." We went back... But then...


	6. The Fight

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!" I said in ultmate rage. "Get him on the bed now!" I said angry. "Geez, calm down." Said Naruto. "I'm going out!" I said. As i went out i thought "Who the hell shot Gumball... WITH AN ARROW TO THE KNEE!?" (Skyrim)

So with my power,I scaned the area "What the Hell?!" "Zabuza is gone!" Then I heard a deep voice "Look behind you idiot." As I jumped away while a large sword I saw "Zabuza?" As i tried to get him he blocked all my kunais. "You pityful fool." "That was just a Water Clone." I said "Damn." "Orange arrows of death!" Zabuza blocked them all. "Bastard!"

While Naruto was healing Gumball he said "Where am I?" "Back home",Naruto said. "Thanks", Gumball said. "Many people make us drive to anger", said Naruto. "Life is not fair sometimes," said Naruto. "True," said Gumball...


	7. Zabuza

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!" I said in ultmate rage. "Get him on the bed now!" I said angry. "Geez, calm down." Said Naruto. "I'm going out!" I said. As i went out i thought "Who the hell shot Gumball... WITH AN ARROW TO THE KNEE!?" (Skyrim)

So with my power,I scaned the area "What the Hell?!" "Zabuza is gone!" Then I heard a deep voice "Look behind you idiot." As I jumped away while a large sword I saw "Zabuza?" As i tried to get him he blocked all my kunais. "You pityful fool." "That was just a Water Clone." I said "Damn." "Orange arrows of death!" Zabuza blocked them all. "Bastard!"

While Naruto was healing Gumball he said "Where am I?" "Back home",Naruto said. "Thanks", Gumball said. "Many people make us drive to anger", said Naruto. "Life is not fair sometimes," said Naruto. "True," said Gumball...

Meanwhile Me (The name is Joshua) and Zabuza were fighting Josh unwraped his ture power. I went into my proto-plasma form and when my weapons turend into plasma Zabuza thought to himself "What the Hell?". I gave Zabuza stunning blows it nearly killed him.

He was passed out. "It's not long before he wakes up" I said.

As I got to the house Gumball was better...


	8. My Backstory

This is a Flashback Chapter (well kinda).

Gumball had a new complex body. Naruto had some help. "I got help from..." Then he broked down in tears. I felt the same beacuse I felt like I could read his mind. "Sakura" I said. Then Naruto stoped crying and said "How did YOU know?" I said "It felt like I...I could read your mind" As Gumball said "Behind...Beh...BEHIND YOU!" It was to late. Someone was in our cabin. Then I saw Naruto...dripping blood. As I looked behind there was Zabuza...healed. I screamed "Oh Gos..." Before blacking out.

When I woke up Naruto was with me and so was Gumball. Were taken to someone called..."DARWIN?!" Gumball Yelled. "Yes it's me" He said. "Welcome to my domain!" He Said Loudly. I read his mind and found out a way get out of the chains. I made a sword with my powers. "That was werid!" I whisperd to myself. I broke the chains when Darwin wans't looking and got the others. "Thanks!" whisperd Gumball to me. I didn't answer.

I least exepected not much from Darwin but then as I least expected it he saw us and pulled out out a gun and screamed at me "YOU ARE A FOOL! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!". Then I looked up and saw a hatch and yelled to Naruto and Gumball "Follow Me Now!". We climbed to escape as I reached the hatch just in time.

Then Gumball said "What's you backstory?" To Me. I said "Well it began on September 5th This year I was at a carnival"As I said with a sad voice.

"Wow that was fun!" I said to my friend Jake. "Yeah!" He said happily. "Come let's go clean ourselves up!" He shouted. After I left the bathroom he didn't come out. "Come on let's go!" I yelled. I checked inside and saw nothing but darkness. "Jake?" I said to myself, scared. I ran out as fast I could outside but there was nothing there and then I fainted. "Then I was here",I said with a sad voice.

"Thought you could escape like that?" Said Darwin. I heard a gun shot and then Darwin said "You are a tricky one aren't you, Naruto?" Naruto then said "Go! I'll take care of him!" As he said in a battle voice.

Then there was a battle...


	9. A Fight with Haku

As we ran from Darwin we could here blood spurting. As we ran back I saw snow falling down. "What the..." I said with disbelif. Then I heard a voice saying "Die!" Then I felt a blade go into my hand. "God Damn It!" Then I looked back. "Haku?" Gumball said. I then grabbed out a kunai and clashed with him.

This is when I discoverd I could make my own justus. I then made a combination of hand signs randomly and came out with plasma, severly burning Haku. "You are strong but are you strong enough?" Haku said with rage. As Gumball was thowring kunais at him I went in from the back as Haku was distracted then...blood went everywhere. I stabbed him in the neck.

"He has been taken care of!" Gumball screamed. We went to go help Naurto but it was worse than we thought. Naruto was in a pool of his blood! "Naruto are you alright?!" I screamed in Rage, "Kill Darwin" He said "I'll take care of Naruto!" Gumball said with sadness. "OK Darwin, TIME TO DIE!" I screamed with a massive rage!

I copyed my hand signs when I battled Haku. A massive purple ball of rage came out of my hands. Somehow my rage rushed in my blood and I became the giga rare 11 tails. Darwin was really burnt but he didn't give up. I started to make a ball of plasma then fired it. Darwin was still alive. I made a red ball of rage that could vaporize humans/superhumans to nothing. I shot at Darwin and he was dead.

Ok guys I am sorry I haven't updated this in a while. School has caught up to me. I hope you liked this chapter!


	10. UPDATE 1

Update: I'm working on a big chapter with no parts! e.g Part 1/2. :) Just make sure to see this! It might take 2 days.


	11. Sorry about the hiatus

Sorry about the hiatus everyone, I will upload the next chapter in a week.


End file.
